Forgiveness CACW AU
by Marvelcrazed
Summary: Songfic using Tobymac's 'Forgiveness' Captain America is weighed down by guilt and decides to apologize. Both Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were at fault. Can they set aside their differences? Is anyone too far from forgiveness?


**This is a songfic based off of Tobymac's Forgiveness. I AM NOT CLAIMING THIS SONG AS MY OWN. I am honestly way to undertalented for that.**

 **Basically a healer for Civil War. A small drabble with FEELS GALORE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I'm team Cap all the way. Enjoy this one! I love this song.**

* * *

He looked up at the cloudy Seattle sky, sighing as the clouds began to drip raindrops steadily. His face held all the pain, he'd royally screwed up this time. He regretted everything that happened in Germany.

Siberia. The raft. Tony. God, he almost killed Tony.

He, Steve Rogers, knew that he'd have to swallow his pride and apologize. Everyone claimed it was fine, but it wasn't. Wanda, Clint, Scott, Sam, they all had their own wars to fight. He's pulled them into his own fight against the Accords. Why? Because he didn't like the idea of not making his own choices.

Shaking his now soaked head, he trudged to his dingy little apartment.

He'd long since severed his ties with Wanda and Vision. He knew their last location, but other than that, nada. Sam and Bucky lived with him. Scott was on house arrest. Clint, too.

Sighing, Steve angrily opened the door. Slamming it behind him, he went to sit on the small couch that was long past it's meant life. It bent under the super soldier's weight. The door to the bedroom behind him creaked open. Sam peeked out, grinning at Steve.

"It's your turn for the bed, man. I got the couch, metal man has the floor. Get some sleep tonight, okay?" Sam walked over to the captain, and Cap in turn went into the bedroom.

"See ya, Sam! Tell Buck I met the girl next door. She's a real doll."

Sam cracked a smile. "Man, Old Mr. Scrooge over there has no charm whatsoever."

Steve tossed and turned, getting no sleep. He grunted as he rolled too far, falling off the bed. Suddenly, he decided. He was going to find Tony and apologize. Without bothering to wake up the others, he scribbled a note and put it on the fridge.

He grabbed his jacket, some money, and rushed out the door. He lifted his head high, and went to get his motorcycle from the small garage. He felt bad leaving Sam and Buck without means of transportation, but he needed to do this.

* * *

He was wet, tired, hungry, and almost out of money. Steve was so close. He was in Ohio, after an epic road trip. He had no doubt that Sam and Bucky were trying to find him. But he was so close.

Another week. Another week of cold. another week of almost turning back.

The Avengers tower was a beacon in the distance, urging Steve on. He ran a tired and through his new beard, almost leaving. He was too close to go back now.

He dragged himself up to the door, and Friday's voice spoke up.

"What an unexpected visit, Captain Rogers. Boss has missed you, although he won't admit it. Shall I direct you to him?"

Steve chuckled. "You know my intentions, don't you."

"I'd certainly like to believe so." was the response.

As elevator doors parted to show Tony Stark, and the cautious voice called out, "Steve. You've got guts showing up here."

They talked it through. It was okay. He could stay there for the night.

"Why are you here?"

Steve looked up, eyes shining with pain. "I messed up, Tony. I messed up. We were-" His voice cracked slightly before he swallowed,"We were a team."

Tony's eyes softened. Yeah. Where are the others? "

Steve answered. "Seattle."

Tony whistled, " Long Road Trip, huh. "

Sam and Bucky were brought to the Tower as friends.

Sure, there were days when Tony lashed out at Bucky. There were days when the hostility came back. There were even days when nightmares caused someone to shut off for the day.

Those days were bad.

But, ultimately, all was forgiven. It was a nice feeling, forgiveness. Almost as sweet as victory, except more so.

They all made mistakes. They all had sleepless nights. Even when they were that far, they still got forgiveness.

"Hey Cap, ever heard of some titan called... Thanos? Also, apparently Bruce is back. And a wizard is here? "

Steve smiled. "They don't stand a chance against us. We are a team."

* * *

 ** _So?_ How was it? Get used to quick one-shots that I come up with. Have a song you want turned into a fanfiction? Let me know! I'll see what I can do.**

 **Feels and Fluff,**

 **MarvelCrazed**


End file.
